


Disquiet

by eternallydazed



Category: DC Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6316048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternallydazed/pseuds/eternallydazed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry wakes up in an unfamiliar bed and it doesn’t alarm him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disquiet

**Author's Note:**

> I have things to do and sleep to catch up on but Henry won't stop tormenting me.

Henry wakes up in an unfamiliar bed and it doesn’t alarm him. That fact has been a constant these days since the promo tour for the film started. Or, to be honest, since he got that role of a lifetime, really.

Through his blearily opened eyes, he notices hints of the early morning light past hotel windows and guesses it’s barely six in the morning. He was in… Mexico? Right. His memory slowly solidifies the events of last night’s premiere. He lets out a laughing exhale as he recalls his playful response to a question about matching suits.

_‘Oh looks like we’re getting married.'_

“What are you giggling over this early in the morning?” A low, sleep roughened voice interrupts his musings along with the tightening of the heavy arm draped across his stomach.

He turns and lies on his other side to level a glare at Ben. Or at least an approximation of one. He's not awake enough to give it the full force that comment deserves and he's also trying not to be distracted by the bare muscled chest that greets him. The older man still has his eyes closed but his lips have a hint of that familiar smirk.

“There was no giggling.” He counters in the same quiet, coarse voice. The glare wasn’t working.

“I bet you’re cackling over the chaos you’re probably causing to those poor fangirls after what you said last night.”

“They love it.” He shifts closer to other man and narrows his eyes at the still close ones of his bed partner. “There was no cackling, too.”

“Hm.”

Movement.

He finds himself wrapped tighter by thick arms and chapped lips press a kiss on his forehead.

“Henry, torment fangirls later and go back to sleep.” Ben’s voice wasn’t as rough now but it was still soft, clinging to the hushed peace of the morning.

“We have a flight in a few hours.” He lets go of the ‘torment fangirls’ comment and tries to be an adult by remembering responsibilities. They were headed to back to the States for the New York Premiere.

“Hm.”

He’s being coaxed back to sleep by a hand sliding down his back and another one curling around the back of his head, thumb stroking back and forth.

It’s working.

He frees his arm from being pressed between him and his lover to return the bear hug. Slipping around that hard chest he was not (he totally was) admiring earlier and tucking his head under the already sleeping Ben’s jaw, he’s also falling asleep, he knew. It was fine, they can spare an hour. It was still early after all and Hollywood types are always late. Maybe he can finally use that excuse.

Anyways, he can always check Tumblr later.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know of any mistakes because it's 3am.


End file.
